


There are so many pole references we could make right now…

by allthingspieandhockey (SunMonTue)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/allthingspieandhockey
Summary: Adam has had a life-long dream to sit in the cab of a fire truck, so a month before his 30th birthday he finally bites the bullet and walks into the nearest fire station and just asks...
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Adam walks into a fire station...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I saw at: https://positive-memes.tumblr.com/post/190416703500/this-is-pretty-wholesome-in-my-opinion  
> This is a quick and dirty fic I smashed out in 2 hours so there's no editing etc (I mean, there often isn't anyway, but there's even less this time).  
> Also already posted to my tumblr, but I'm trying to be better about posting to AO3 as well.

“This is about fulfilling a livelong dream!” Adam declares, and he’s not taking any more shit about it. They all talked about having a bucket list and ticking things off before they were 30, and seeing as that’s next month and he’s unlikely to be able to tick off anything else he’s going to tackle this one head first.

“Of sitting in the driver seat of a firetruck?” Lardo inquires, as if she’s making sure she heard him right the first time.

“Look, I know it sounds ridiculous, but I just thought it would be worth a shot. There’s a fire station on the way to the office. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

“So what, you’re just going to walk in and ask?”

“Yes! I mean… what’s the worst they can do?”

“Have you arrested?”

“For asking a question? No. They have bigger fish to fry than some random stranger wanting to have his photo taken while sitting in the driver’s seat of one of their trucks.”

“If you say so…”

They walk in silence for a few minutes and then he can see it and he can’t help a little spike of anticipation.

“Okay, I’m going in!”

He sprints across the road and enters through the open door and he can see the engine, and he doesn’t know why he’s so fascinated, but he is, always has been. He doesn’t touch, but his hand reaches out and he walks toward the front and then suddenly there’s a man standing in front of him, looking at him with a perfect eyebrow arched in query and he’s fucking gorgeous. He’s also in a uniform and Adam didn’t know he had a thing for guys in uniform, but apparently he can add another thing to a different list.

“Uh, hi….”

“Hi. Can I help you?”

“Uh…” Now that he has to ask, and the guy he has to ask is fucking gorgeous and will probably make fun of him makes him hesitate. Any jokes he makes probably won’t be to his face, but still… Fuck it. He’s come this far.

“This is a totally random request, but it’s been a dream of mine since I was a kid. I was wondering if I could sit in the driver’s seat…”

“Uh… wow. Sure. Wait. Oh, you mean the truck. Of course you do. Sorry. Of course you can. You want me to take a photo?”

“Would you?” Adam asks, grinning widely and the guy seems a little distracted as he hands his phone over. “Lards is coming, but she just doesn’t get it…”

“Okay, well just put your foot here, there’s a hand hold, and swing yourself up. You’re nice and tall so it should be easy…”

He does as directed and then he’s sitting there, the door is being shut and the guy, shit, he hasn’t even introduced himself, the guy is grinning at him and holding his phone up, taking a few pictures, then doing something that looks like inspecting them, before holding the phone up again and taking more shots. He takes a chance to look around the cab, there are buttons and switches and he knows better than to touch any of them. He’s not actually a kid.

He looks out the window and Lardo is standing there, arms crossed and looking at him like he’s somehow disappointed her but he can’t bring himself to care right now. He’s in a fucking fire truck! He lets himself have another minute before opening the cab door and jumping down, Lardo is talking to the fire fighter and he just hopes she’s not embarrassing him.

“Thank so much dude; that was seriously awesome. I can finally tick it off my bucket list.”

“No worries. Anytime. I’m Justin.”

“Adam, thanks again,” Adam says, reaching out his hand to shake and it’s clasped by a warm hand.

“It was my pleasure. Always nice to meet someone who admires beauty,” Justin says, nodding toward the truck and Adam shrugs, unapologetic.

“Yeah, she’s definitely a beauty alright. I’ll, uh, see you around…”

“See you…”

He waves his hand in an awkward wave as he leaves, Lardo trailing behind him, but he wants to look at the photos.

“So he was cute…”

“Lardo…”

“Well, he gave you his number, so you know, do what you will with that information.”

“What?”

“He entered his details on your phone while you were daydreaming about driving his truck. You can be really oblivious because he couldn’t take his eyes off you…”

Sure enough there is a new contact in his phone, Justin The Firefighter and he looks at Lardo in delight.

“You’re right, he gave me his number!”

“Well, you gave him your phone unlocked so… I don’t think you’re that subtle, but he obviously is. You should message him.”

“And say what?”

“Ask him on a date! And only you would walk into a fire station and walk out with a date with a hot fireman…”

“I don’t have a date yet.”

“ _Yet_. You will. Guaranteed. If it isn’t organised in the next… three hours I will let you set me up with someone.”

“Deal!”

He can wait three hours to organise a date, but just to be on the safe side he sends a message first.

Hi Justin, this is Adam. I’d love to take you out to dinner sometime, but no rush. Just let me know when best fits your schedule.

He then puts his phone into airplane mode, because while he might not be subtle, he can be sneaky.


	2. Ransom watches Adam walk away...

** Ransom’s POV **

“Jack! Did you bring in pie?”

“You only love me for my husband!” Jack calls back, his face buried in his locker as he unpacks his bag for their shift in the station.

“That’s doesn’t answer my question,” Shitty says and Ransom snorts in amusement. Because as much as they all love Jack, they adore his husband Bitty even more.

“Of course I bought pie… you know he stress bakes when I’m on nights.”

“There have to be some perks of us being on nights.”

They settle into the routine of the evening, double checking equipment. They’re lucky that they have Jack in their squad really, because they’re always guaranteed amazing dessert. They’ve learnt the hard way not to have a complicated dinner, interrupted too often by call outs. So they save those for their nights off, let Bitty spoil them all by making it feel like a massive feast every fortnight or so. Dessert though, that can be abandoned at the sound or the alarm bells and still be devoured upon their return.

The alarm doesn’t sound until 1am, lights flicking on, but they’ve practiced dressing in the dark, so light blindness is nothing. They move out like the well-oiled machine they’ve trained to be. They can all suit up and be on the truck in 90 seconds, because Jack is a fucking task master, but they also get that lives could depend on it. It’s fortunately not a situation with lives at stake when they get there, a warehouse storing cheese, but there are gas cylinders so they take extra precautions. They get back and clean and pack down, because the next squad are arriving for the start of their shift at 5 and he’s grateful for the quiet night because the previous night had been _rough_ with three callouts, which had been a ridiculous amount.

He’s slept, showered and dressed again in his spare uniform when he hears the door chime, indicating someone has walked into the garage and he offers to go, everyone else in the middle of something. And if they get called out he can stay behind easily enough. He’s the only one left from his own squad, the others going home to crash where he had just needed to sleep where he fell, no energy to actually make the drive home to his apartment. So he goes, knowing he can go home after he checks out whoever it is.

At first he thinks it must be a new recruit, because the guy is _huge_ , and he’s used to hanging out with firefighters, and none of them are small. But this guy has a couple of inches on him and he’s dressed in a suit, tie done so neatly that he just wants to take it off… Huh.

“Uh, hi….”

“Hi. Can I help you?” Justin asks, because he’s dealt with curious people before, but they don’t usually look like _this_. What’s the saying Bitty uses? Climb him like a tree? Yeah. That fits.

“Uh…This is a totally random request, but it’s been a dream of mine since I was a kid. I was wondering if I could sit in the driver’s seat…”

Ransom blinks. He’s the driver in his squad. Is he being propositioned? Fuck he hopes so. He’s never wanted to be propositioned so much before, and in his place of work no less.

“Uh… wow. Sure. Wait,” he goes over it again, see the guy looking at the truck. “Oh, you mean the truck. Of course you do. Sorry. Of course you can. You want me to take a photo?”

“Would you?” The guys asks, and his smile is fucking gorgeous and this isn’t even _fair._ “Lards is coming, but she just doesn’t get it…” Who or what the fuck is Lards? He takes the phone and notes that the guy has unlocked it completely. Trusting.

“Okay, well just put your foot here, there’s a hand hold, and swing yourself up. You’re nice and tall so it should be easy…”

He totally checks his ass out as he gets up, because he’s not dead. And the guy’s not wearing the bulky uniform of a firefighter, so of course he looks far hotter than should be allowed. Remembering the phone in his hand he shifts back, pretends to take some shots but quickly adds his name to the contacts, thumbs flying. He considers sending himself a message but that doesn’t feel right – he’s giving the guy his number, not taking his without his consent.

He looks up and finally takes some actual shots of the guy grinning down at him, eyes bright with excitement and he grins back, because that grin is just… infectious.

“Tell me you just put your number in his phone…”

He almost drops the phone out of surprise and sees a petite woman standing there, eyes narrowed in on him and arms crossed and he feels judged.

“Uh… yes?”

“Good. I’ll make sure he uses it.”

“Really?”

She doesn’t get a chance to answer verbally, the guy is climbing down.

“Thank so much dude; that was seriously awesome. I can finally tick it off my bucket list.”

“No worries. Anytime. I’m Justin.”

“Adam, thanks again,” Adam says, and he reaches out a hand and Ransom takes it in his and he’s never felt like he had small hands before but okay… first time for everything.

“It was my pleasure. Always nice to meet someone who admires beauty,” Ransom says, nodding toward the truck and Adam just seems to agree with him. Good.

“Yeah, she’s definitely a beauty alright. I’ll, uh, see you around…”

“See you…”

Lards, if that is even her name, gives him a little chin lift on her way out and he really hopes that’s a silent way of telling him she’s going to do a bro a favor, because he really does want to see him again.

When his phone buzzes not even five minutes later he grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. I might post a follow up. Depends on certain factors.  
> I also imagine a potential Shitty/Camilla/Lardo triad here...


End file.
